The World Accourding to Shippou
by Lancetheyoung
Summary: Shippou imagines his own version of the Inu-Gumi, where he's a handsome, powerful, adult demon, Inuyasha's a toddler, and the others are kids!
1. Chapter 1

The World According to Shippou

By Lance

Hey, Lance here. Here's a little Inuyasha story. It isn't really an alternate universe fic, although I guess you could view it like that. The idea is, if you were to ask Shippou what the Inu-Gumi was like, this would be how he'd answer. He'd make himelf look godly, make the rest of the team look like they looked up to him, and make Inuyasha look incompetant.

The story idea is based off a picture drawn by a friend which showed an age-switched Inuyasha and Shippou. I thought I could make a good story out of it.

Disclaimer? Sure. I do not own Inuyasha, because even if I was creative enough to make it, which I wasn't, I wouldn't be in a position to create a whole manga series from scratch.

The Kitsune-Gumi was going forward across the countryside in search of Naraku. The Kitsune-Gumi was a group of demon slayers that were in search of the powerful Shikon Jewel of Four Souls which was being possessed by Naraku (most of it was, anyway).  
The members of the Kitsune-Gumi were led by the powerful and wise Shippou. Shippou was a fox demon of ungodly might who was thousands of years old. He stood at almost seven feet tall and had long brown hair that fell around his shoulders and loose-fitting clothes that hung on his powerful, muscular body. He could transform into any creature, but one thousand times more powerful, and his Foxfire was known to whole mountain ranges with the slightest bit of effort. His wisdom and intelligence could conquer any problem without fail.  
After Shippou, Kagome was in charge of the group. She was a little nine-year-old with the ability to sense sacred jewel shards (of course, Shippou could do this as well, but he kept this secret to not upshow his little friend). She came from a well that led to another world, and also had the power to purify objects using arrows. She was close friends with Sango, another member of the Kitsune-Gumi. Sango was eleven-years-old and known for the power she weilded in her gigantic boomerang, Hiraikotsu.  
Miroku was twelve-years-old. He was a monk in training who's father had been cursed by Naraku. Now that his father was dead, Shippou took him in, and began to fill the void as his parent-figure. Miroku had problems getting along with Sango, but Shippou knew that the boy meant well.

While Shippou was easily the strongest of the Kitsune-Gumi, Inuyasha was easily the weakest. He was a tiny toddler not yet coming up to Shippou's knee. Being half dog-demon, he had potential to utilize his powers to become slightly formidible, but at three-years-old, he was too young and inexperienced to channel his already weak Youki. He would often enhance and channel this Youkai through an old wooden sword he carried around (He insisted it be called "Tessaiga"). Still, even with the sword he was unbelieveably weak. Inuyasha also had a mean streak, and was quite spoiled and bratty. But the rest of the Kitsune-Gumi was taking steps to discipline the little tot.

At present, Inuyasha was walking through the forest, having angrily run away from the rest of the group. He was known for throwing temper tantrums about wasting time and how they should go find Naraku immediately. Kagome had gone after the boy, insisting they turn back.  
Kagome: Really, Inuyasha, we shouldn't be here. You're too young to go wandering around on your own.

Inuyasha: I can take Naraku on anytime, anywhere. I just gotta find him.  
Suddenly, a huge demon appeared before the pair. He grinned, his many sharp teeth glistening in the sunlight.

Demon: What have we here? A little girl and a little baby. How tasty.  
Inuyasha angrilly stepped forward and drew his "blade".

Inuyasha: I'm no baby!

Kagome: Inuyasha, stay back!

Inuyasha brought down the wooden sword.

Inuyasha: Kaze No Kizu!

But unfortunately, Inuyasha's strongest attack, the Kaze No Kizu wasn't even strong enough to break human flesh. Let alone a demon's hard scales. The demon grinned, and prepared to gut the two with his long claws, when there was a blur. Something appeared between the demon and his prey.  
Kagome: Shippou-Sama!

The tall powerful demon began to stare down his large adversary.

Demon: Sh-shippou? Shippou the mighty? The Shippou who destroyed a whole army without breaking a sweat?

Shippou: That's right. So if you'll leave my comrades and I now, I'll assure you that no harm will come to you.

The demon, realizing who he was up against, ran off.

Kagome: Domo-Arigato, Shippou-Sama.

Shippou: Kagome-chan, I told you, just call me Shippou-san.

Inuyasha: _(Pouting) _I could've beaten up that demon.

Shippou decided to humor the little Hanyou, and patted him on the head.

Shippou: That's right. I'm sure you could have. You really were giving him hell before I stepped in.  
Inuyasha smuggly smiled in pride and puffed out his chest.

Shippou: Seriously, though. It was very naughty of you to run away like that.

Inuyasha: _(In whiney voice) _But I wanna find Narakuuuuu!

Shippou: You will, young lad. You just have to be patient. Now let's get back to the campsite.  
Inuyasha folded his arms and turned away.

Inuyasha: NO! I won't go back! I won't, I won't, I won't!

Shippou: Okay, then. We'll just eat all that Ramen without you.

Inuyasha's stomach grumbled.

Inuyasha: I uh... I guess I could go back. Just to make sure Kagome's okay.

Kagome giggled at the little three-year-old's constant attempts to court her. Shippou himself chuckled.

Shippou: We're lucky to have you around. Let's go.

They walked back to camp, Inuyasha insisted on leading. They allowed the boy to, amused at his belief that he was in charge. Once they reached the edge of the camp, Miroku and Sango ran up to them.

Sango: Shippou-san!

Miroku: Shippou-San! It's good that you found them.

Sango: We have the ramen ready like to asked, Shippou-san. We have enough for everybody.

Shippou: Great, let's eat.

They gathered around the fire and began to eat Ramen, slowly talking and chatting amongst themselves. At the insistance of the rest of the group, Shippou began to tell one of his old war stories.  
Shippou: And so I brought peace between the two dragon clans.

Miroku: Wow.

Sango: I can't believe that you fought all those dragons all by yourself.

Kagome: Yeah, it's really incredi- INUYASHA!

All eyes turned to Inuyasha, who was sitting next to Kagome. He blushed when he realised he was sitting in a puddle of urine.

Kagome: Inuyasha, did you wiggle out of your diaper again?  
Inuyasha: _(Blushing) _I don't need no diapers! I'm a big boy.

Kagome: Inuyasha, you don't know how to use a chamber pot, so you're staying in diapers.

Kagome picked up the Hanyou and carried him over to put a fresh diaper on him. The Kitsune-Gumi made an attempt to potty train Inuyasha before, but even though the Hanyou tried his hardest, he just couldn't gain continence. He would always wind up wetting or pooing himself without noticing. He was put back into diapers eventually, deciding they'd try to potty train him in a few months. But Inuyasha didn't want to be put into diapers again, protesting that he was a big boy. Instead of wearing a diaper under his red pants, he would often struggle to wiggle it off.

Once the Hanyou's diaper was secure, instead of putting them back on him, Kagome hung his red outfit into a tree.

Inuyahsa: Kagome! Gimme back my clothes.

Kagome: No, Inuyasha. You just wet them. It's not sanitary to wear those clothes until they dry. And I'm warning you, if you take off your diaper one more time, I'm going to have Shippou give you a spanking.

Inuyaha bowed his head.

Inuyasha: I'll be good.

Dressed in nothing but a diaper, little Inuyasha walked back over to the group and sat down pouting. He ate his ramen quietly until they were all done, when Kagome stood up.  
Kagome: Shippou-San, we found a hotspring nearby, can me and Sango go take a bath?

Shippou: Sure, just don't stay too long.

Inuyasha: I wanna come, too!

Shippou sighed. Kagome was usually the one who disciplined the little Hanyou. While it was no danger for Inuyasha to bathe with the girls, for he was completely oblivious to the ways of sex, Kagome and Sango should go alone. She probably needed a break from the boy, and get to be alone with Sango for a bit. Plus Inuyaha would have to take his diaper off to bathe and he might "go" in the hotspring.

Shippou: Let them go on their own, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: (Whiney voice) But I wanna go!

Shippou: (warningly) Inuyasha...

The hanyou sat down pouting as the two girls ran off. Once the three men were alone, Miroku approached Shippou.

Miroku: Shippou-San, do you think we'll ever beat Naraku?

Shippou: Of course. Together there's no way that we can fail.

Miroku: But... My hole's just getting bigger...

Shippou puts his hand on Miroku's shoulder.

Shippou: Don't you worry about that. Once we find out where Naraku is hiding, we'll take him out for sure.

Miroku smiled.

Miroku: Right.

Miroku walked off to get more firewood, when Shippou turned around to see Inuyasha tip-toeing toward the hotspring.

Shippou: Inuyasha, I said you can't go!

The Kitsune walked over and easily picked the little hanyou up with one arm. Inuyasha began to squirm to get out of Shippou's solid grip.

Inuyasha: _(Whining) _But I wanna!

Shippou: I said no.

Inuyasha: _(squirming furiously)_ I WANNA SEE KAGOME!

Shippou knew that Inuyasha was afraid of getting a spanking. But with his ignorance and short attention span, he would often forget about the threat of it. Shippou decided that while this wasn't serious enough for a real spanking, Inuyasha did have to be reminded of one if he was going to behave. Shippou lightly whapped the seat of the Hanyou's diaper. Not enough to do nothing more then sting slightly, but enough to show him who was in charge. But the hanyou, being so young and immature, often overeacted to minor pain. He yelped and began to tear up.

Shippou: That's no way for a young man to act. Now I said you weren't going to bathe with Kagome and I mean it.

Shippou put down the hanyou, who was rubbing his stinging bottom.

Shippou: Now you go sit down and don't let me catch you spying on Kagome again.

Inuyasha padded off to sit down, hands still on his rump.

Miroku: He got what was coming to him.

Shippou: He may be immature and bratty, but that little toddler means well.

Miroku: I guess. There was something else I wanted to talk to you about.

Shippou: What's that?

Miroku: Well, I've been having some problems talking to Sango.

Shippou: Why?

Miroku: Well...

Shippou: Is it because she's a girl?

Miroku: Sorta...

Shippou: Is it because you like her?

Miroku blushed and gave a tiny nod. Shippou chuckled.

Shippou: Just be yourself. Personally, I think she likes you, too.

Miroku: You do?

Shippou nodded.

Shippou: Mmmm-Hm. So you just be yourself and she'll come around.

Miroku: Wow. Arigato, Shippou-san.

At that point both Shippou and Miroku were distracted by hearing Inuyasha start wailing. They ran over to the little hanyou.  
Miroku: Inuyasha, what's the mat- EW! What's that smell?

Shippou: Calm down now, Inuyasha. Calm down.

Inuyasha's wails went down to minor sniffles and hiccups.

Shippou: Inuyasha, do you need a change?

Inuyasha: _(sniffle) _Y-yeah... _(hiccup) _I wan' Kagome...

Shippou: Inuyasha, she needs some time to herself. I can change it for you.

Inuyasha suddenly went bright red.

Inuyasha: Ka... _(Hiccup) _Kagome's the only one who does it...

Shippou: _(Friendly) _Well, what're you gonna do if she's not around? You can't just rely on her forever.

Inuyasha: ... _(Sniffle)_ You can do it...

Inuyasha laid down and Shippou changed him. The kitsune smiled warmly as the baby powder tickled Inuyasha's demon nose and made him giggle. Once done, Shippou stood Inuyasha up and patted his diaper.

Shippou: There you go. Nice and clean.

Inuyasha: _(Blushing) _Arigato, Shippou-san... Messy ones feel so icky...

Shippou: No problem, Inuyasha.

Kagome: What's going on here?

Kagome walked up with Sango, dressed in her pajamas?

Kagome: What's wrong?

Inuyasha: _(happily) _Kagome!

Inuyaha ran over and gave the larger girl a hug. She bent down and picked him up, cradling him in her hands.

Kagome:_ (To Shippou) _Why was he crying earlier.

Shippou: He needed a change, but I took care of it.

Kagome: _(to Inuyasha) _Did you say thank you?

Inuyasha:_ (happily) _Uh-Huh! Shippou-san was really nice.

Kagome: That's good.

Sango:_ (Yawn) _I'm beat.

Miroku: Yeah, let's all hit the hay.

They all laid down. Shippou of course, didn't need to sleep. So he sat down, leaning back on a large rock. He was deep in though when he heard a small scraping sound.

Shippou: Inuyasha, what're you doing.

The hanyou looked like he was trying to climb a tree, but couldn't get a grip with his underdeveloped claws. When he heard Shippou's question, he sniffled.

Inuyasha: I wanna sleep in th' trees.

Shippou chuckled. He walked over, scooped up the little hanyou, and in a single, graceful bound brought them both up a high-up branch. The little diapered hanyou looked out over the land in Shippou's lap.

Inuyasha: Wow...

Shippou kept a firm but gentle grip on the hanyou as he sat in his lap. Inuyasha yawned, leaned back onto Shippou's chest, and began to suck his thumb.

Inuyasha: _(falling asleep)_ Domo, arigato, Shippou-san...

Sango: Shippou! Shippou! We're nearly there.

The little kitsune snapped to attention. He was riding on Kirara's back. His hopes fell suddenly. It was all just a day dream. He wasn't really big and strong, and Inuyasha wasn't really tiny and in diapers. Inuyasha was big and mean. The Kitsune just wished that his dream was real.

Sango: Shippou, did you get bigger? You look about an inch taller.

Shippou blinked. Then he heard Kagome and Inuyasha talking in front of him.

Kagome: No, seriously, Inuyasha. You look shorter.

Inuyasha: Feh. Come off it.

Kagome: No, really. You- AH! You just shrunk another inch.

Sango: Kagome, it seems like Inuyasha's shrinking and... Shippou's growing.

Inuyasha: That's a load of crap. How the hell would... that... even...

Inuyasha's eyes went wide in disbelief. Shippou suddenly smelt something foul. Unless the kitsune was mistaken, Inuyasha had just pooped his pants. Was Shippou's dream... becoming a reality?

Heh. Not bad, eh? Even though I like Inuyasha much more then Shippou, I had to switch them. Maybe if I see potential in the story I'll add a second chapter where Shippou and Inuyasha _really do _switch, and Inuyasha must adjust to being weak and diaper dependent. Anyway, please leave your reveiws. I'd love to hear for you...


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, people wanted more, then okay. We've got another chaper in the works right now. Mattitude4Life and I have been writing. Matti didthe firsthalf this chapter while I came up with the basic idea and second half. We'll finish the story soon enough. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Don't be afraid to add in your own ideas by reveiw for future chapters. And don't be afraid to tell us what you think.

**The World According to Shippou**

Inuyasha surveyed himself. He couldn't believe it. Where once stood one of the most powerful demons in the world now stood a quickly shrinking currently ten-year old hanyou with a mess inside of his oversized pants. As Miroku, Sango, and Kagome stared in awe at he and Shippou, who by now looked like his clothes were about to burst, both continued to change in size.

It was then that the three friends of Shippou and Inuyasha noticed that they too were starting to shrink until eventually Kagome reached the age of nine, Sango was around eleven, and Miroku was twelve. Inuyasha, by now, was little more than three or four, and kept shrinking until he hit 18 months. Shippo, meanwhile, reached the age of about 20 (in human years) and stopped. It was then that all of their clothes began to change: Kagome, who had been wearing her high school uniform, now wore a baggy pink T-shirt and a short skirt; Miroku's old dark robe was replaced with a much smaller, white robe, with the cover on his hand also becoming smaller to accommodate the shrink in the size of his Wind Tunnel and hands; Sango's outfit remained virtually unchanged and merely shrunk; Shippou's outfit stayed unchanged as well, merely growing in order to accommodate his much larger stature; and Inuyasha's pants were replaced with a red cloth diaper (which, like the pants they replaced, was filled with Inuyasha's poo), with the infant half-demon wearing nothing else besides this.

Inuyasha could only stare down at himself in horror, as did all of the others with the exception of Shippou, who was delighted with his newfound size and power. He then looked back at the others, spotting Inuyasha looking like he wanted to rip somebody's heart out, Kagome freaking out over what she should tell her parents since she was planning on going back the next day, Miroku complaining about being a few years too young to be impregnating women (and getting smacked by Sango for his troubles), and Sango attempting to lift her Hiraikotsu, but to no avail.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha yelled furiously upon once investigating his shrunken body. Shippou, despite the situation, couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of an 18-month old baby talking in such a manner.

Kagome's panicking suddenly stopped, as did Miroku's (while Sango's Hiraikotsu shrunk just a little bit- in fact, enough for her to lift it perfectly). "Wait... what was I worried over again?" the girl from modern times wondered aloud. None of the others had any answer for her.

Shippo could only stare dumbfoundedly; it was then that he too started to feel different, feeling as they he was always this old and was much wiser than before.

"What the hell is wrong with all of y-" Inuyasha started, but he suddenly stopped in mid sentence as he too found himself in this state. The infant hanyou's eyes began to water, and Kagome, seeing this, scooped him off the ground.

"What's the matter, baby?" the 9 year old asks, her maternal instincts already in place at this young age.

"I nee' a cha'ge."

-----------------------------

Several days later, the Kitsune-Gumi was moving through a small dirt path through the woods. Or a small mud-path through the woods, as it were. See, there was alot of rain coming down. Fortunately, Kagome had those umberellas from her time. They were all comfortable moving west at a comfortable pace. Inuyasha was getting a piggy-back ride from Kagome. She didn't mind at tall- it was better he be up on her shoulders then around her feet as when it rained Inuyasha had a habit of jumping into mud puddles, not caring how it would ruin his clothes. Plus the little hanyou was so light, it was easy to carry him. So he was content to be up on Kagome's shoulders, never thinking it was just a way to keep him out of trouble. But after a long while of walking, Sango paused.

"Shippou-san, shouldn't we be thinking about finding a place to stop for the night?" she asked. The group stopped. To make sure Inuyasha didn't get in the mud, Kagome took him off her shoulders and set him on a nearby tree-stump.

"We can't really sleep outside tonight, can we?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha blinked, "Why not? 'Sonly rain."

"Pft. Yeah, rain, mud, and filth," Sango answered.

Inuyasha reached up and tugs at Kagome's sleeve. "Kagome, I'm wet."

Kagome blinked, "But I've got the umberella above you-"

Inuyasha whined and began to blush, "Nooo. I mean _I'm wet_."

"Oh, I see," Kagome answered."

Kagome holds the umbrella with her shoulder as Inuyasha lies down. She pulls his pants down and begins to change his diaper as the others talk on.

"I can smell a castle near here. We'll probably be able to barter a room there," Shippou tells the other.

"Wait, is this castle west of here?" Miroku asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"I've been feeling a strong demonic aura to the west. It's been getting stronger as we get closer to it."

Shippou thought for a moment. Even as an apprentice, Miroku had great skill as a monk. "It's probably in our best interest to check it out, then."

"Nuh-uh!"

Everyone turned to Inuyasha as Kagome finished diapering him. She set the toddler back on his feet and pulled his pants back up.

"There you go, Inuyasha."

"Thanks, Kagome."

Shippou blinked, "Listen, Inuyasha, if you're scared of the demon, I'll make sure you won't get hurt."

"I ain't scareda' a demon! _(Quietly) _I... jus' dun like castles."

Sango sighed, "Inuyasha, you've never even been to a castle."

"Yes-huh!" he answered. "When..." he suddenly stopped. He didn't seem to want to elaborate any further on the subject.

"Hmm... Kagome, why don't I give Inu a piggy-back ride for a little while?" asked Shippou.

"I don't mind, Shippou."

"No, I insist." Shippou hoisted the tiny tot onto his shoulders as the group began to move forward again toward the castle.

Inuyasha quietly said to Shippou,"Dun wanna goto th' castle."

"Why not?" The pair was talking softly, and the rest of the group was too far up ahead to hear them.

"Castle-people're mean!"

This made Shippou curious. "Inuyasha, you said you went to a castle before. What happened there?"

Inuyasha paused. He obviously didn't want to talk about it further.

"C'mon, Inuyasha, you can tell me."

"They made funna me..." Inuyasha's voice was suddenly soft.

"Did they say why?"

"Cause... Cause I'm a hanyou.

Shippou frowned. Inuyasha had been a victim of the common prejudice against hanyous. When he met the child, he decided to take it upon himself to protect him from that kind of thing. But the damage had still been done to the little one.

Inuyasha suddenly sounded depressed, "Made... made me take my clothes off an'... an' bark an' fetch stuff an' then they..."

Inuyasha broke off and lowered his head. Shippou realized it would probably help the hanyou to see that not all "castle people" were subject to prejudice.

"It won't be like that this time."

"Dun wanna go..."

Shippou picked the toddler off his shoulders and held him up in front of his face so he could look him in the eye. "Listen, if someone at that castle tries to hurt you or make you do anything, I'll put a stop to it, and make sure they get what's coming to them, got it?"

Inuyasha blinked before he smiled and nodded.

"Thatta boy."

From up ahead Kagome shouted, "Shippou-san, Inuyasha, we're there!"

Inuyasha looked a lot cheerier as Shippou put him back onto his shoulders and they headed into a clearing with the palace in the center of a large feild. The group was let into the castle quickly, and they were slowly allowed into the main chamber before the castle's lord. The lord stared at them, his daughter by his side. "So, a band of Youkai exterminators, eh?" the lord asked of the group. Inuyasha quickly hid behind Shippou's legs. "What reason do you have for coming to my palace?

"You feel that?" Miroku asked under his breath of Shippou.

Shippou answered in the same fashion, "Yeah." He then began to talk aloud, "Your lord, we have come a believe a powerfull Youkai force has taken residence in this castle. We ask that you allow us to search for it through the night."

"That's quite kind of you to offer your services, but where is the proof that there is a youkai within my walls, but for your word.

"My lord, we only ask that you allow us to spend the night and search. If we find nothing, we will leave immediately.

The Lord started to consider this until his daughter, Kazono, leaned toward him and whispered, "Papa, look at that little one they have. Won't you let them stay?"

While nobody else, not even Inuyasha, could hear her whispered comment to her father, Shippou's superior Youkai ears picked it up easily. He smiled.

"Well... I suppose it couldn't hurt," the lord told the party aloud.

"Thank you, Milord," Shippou said in response, "You won't be disappointed."

A servant quickly guided the Kitsune-Gumi out into their rooms. While Kagome and Sango were getting set up in their room, Miroku and Shippou stood outside the door.

"We're gonna go look for the Youkai. We'll let you know if we find anything, okay?" Miroku said to the two girls.

"Okay," Kagome replied. Suddenly, the door opened and Kazono stepped in. Inuyasha quickly darted behind Shippou's knees again. "I hope I'm not disturbing anything," the girl told them.

"Not really," Kagome answered

"I was just wondering if the little one would be more comfortable in the nursery."

"No!" Inuyasha shouted in response, clearly terrified. After peeking out from Shippou's legs, Inuyasha darted back again.

"Inuyasha usually sleeps with Kagome," Miroku told the girl.

"But it might be good for him to spend some time in a nursery," Shippou then said, causing Inuyasha to whimper slightly.

Kagome bent down, "I can come to keep you company if you want, Inuyasha. Whudda say?"

Inuyasha looked up at Shippou who nodded. He shuffled his feet before answering. "I guess I could..."

"I think you'll enjoy yourself, little one," Kazono told him. Sango lay down, as Shippou and Miroku headed out in search of the Youkai. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand as Kazono lead them to the nursery.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that ends this part of the tale. Next time I'll pick up where this left off.

Please send reveiws. Everybody loves reveiws. They're very important to us. Plus if you send ideas for future chapters, we may use them.

I'd love to hear from you...


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, turns out my buddy wasn't interested in keeping the job, so I'm the writer again. Hope you don't mind this long, long, wait.

The three of them were walking down the outer palace. Inuyasha was in the awkward position of trying to get as hidden behind Kagome's legs as possible while still clutching her hand. Kazono half turned to look at the partly-hidden tot.

Kazono: So, you excited to be in the castle?

Inuyasha nearly dislocated Kagome's shoulder as he tried to get even more of himself behind her legs.

Kagome: Sorry, he's a little uncomfortable here.

Kazono: I can tell.

They look at each other, feeling a strange sort of companionship. Kazono's only a little older then Kagome.

Kazono: So how old is he?

Kagome: About 18 months.

Kazono: Wow... He's pretty smart for that age...

Kagome: I think it's the demon in him.

Kazono: I thought he was just a really small three-year-old.

Inuyasha: (Quietly) I'm not little.

Eventually Kazono stops in front of a door.

Kazono: Since he's so smart, I dunno about putting him with the other 18 month olds. I was going to put him with the 3-5 age children.

Kagome: I think that'll do.

Kazono slides the door open just as Inuyasha peeks out from behind her legs.

The little Hanyou's first impression is that it would be worth living in the castle among those mean people just to spend time in the nursery. The beds along the walls were smaller then normal, but a great size for him, and they looked espicially soft and fluffy. There were clean, shiny new toys all over the floor and even the walls seemed colorfull and bright.

Kagome must've noticed Inuyasha surveying the room in awe. She smiled down at him.

Kagome: Bet you're glad we came now, huh, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha nodded numbly, but then noticed four other children in the nursery. Kazono moved forward and they greeted her excitedly. She moved for Inuyasha and Kagome to come forward.

Kazono: C'mon, these are the other children in this nursery. Their parents are nobles in the castle.

First she moved to a boy slightly bigger then the others with black hair and dark brown eyes.

Kazono: This is Yusuke. His father's a chief general.

She went onto a girl with long black hair who was sneaking sideways glares at Yusuke.

Kazono: This is Rei, her Grandfather is a priest, and a friend of my father's.

She moved on, and once her back was turned, Rei and Yusuke stuck their tongues out at each other. Kazono smiled and gestured to the next boy. He had very short brown hair and blue eyes. He wasn't looking at Inuyasha or Kagome, instead staring shyly at the floor. Kagome could see he was clutching a teddy bear tightly.

Kazono: This is Shinji. His daddy oversees battle tactics by our troops. Doesn't he Shinji?

Shinji didn't say anything, so Kazono moved to the last girl who inhabitted the nursery. She was smaller then the others, with a thumb in her mouth and dark purple hair on her head. She looked up to smile at Kazono, who smiled back.

Kazono: This is Fuu. She's the daughter of our Samurai. She just turned three last month. Everyone, this is Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kagome waved, and but Inuyasha remained partly hidden behind her legs. Yusuke peered at him, annoyed.

Yusuke: We're stayin' with babies now?

Inuyasha ran out from Kagome's legs so fast he nearly knocked her over.

Inuyasha: I'm no baby!

Rei: You're wearin' a diaper. Even Fuu's potty trained.

Inuyasha blushed. He still didn't wear anything other then a bright red diaper with Tessaiga hanging off it. Kazono saved him from coming up with a retort by clapping her hands to adress the group.

Kazono: Whoa, now. You children play nice. You've all got a few minutes until bedtime. Don't make me put you to bed early.

Kazono moved to sit by the door with Kagome as the other children gathered around Inuyasha.

Rei: Why's your hair all funny?

Inuyasha: (Blush) It's 'snot funny!

Yusuke: Why's it white? It's like old lady hair.

Inuyasha: It's not old lady hair! It's hanyou hair!

Shinji: You're a Hanyou?

Inuyasha puffed his chest up in pride. Fuu looked at him curiously, thumb still in her mouth.

Inuyasha: That's right, I'ma hanyou! I'm real strong, so watch yourselves.

Rei: (worried) Gran'pa says Hanyous are scary.

Yusuke: He ain't scary. He's justa baby hanyou.

Inuyasha: I said I'm no baby!

Yusuke: Are too!

Yusuke gives Inuyasha a very light shove on his ribcage. But since Inuyasha's so weak, it was enough to easily knock him down hard onto his diapered butt. He sniffled and tears welled up in his eyes.

Inuyasha: That hurt.

Yusuke: You're kidding. I barely touched you.

Fuu: Doggy ears!

Fuu had spotted the white furry dog ears on the little hanyou's head. She grabbed them and began gently tweaking them.

Inuyasha: Hey, stoppit!

Shinji: Yeah, quitit, Yusuke. He didn't do nothin'.

Yusuke: Fine.

Inuyasha: Leggo my ears!

Fuu giggled and began scratching Inuyasha behind his ears. The hanyou stopped protesting and closed his eyes as one of his legs began whacking the floor involuntarilly. When she stopped, Inuyasha shook his head like he was getting rid of fleas. Shinji shuffled his feet shyly, still holding his teddy.

Shinji: So... uh... you wanna play with us?

Inuyasha: 'Kay.

The five of them played in the nursery for some time. It but after a while, they settled down, tired and waiting for bedtime. When that time came, they began to talk about their families.

Yusuke: Daddy's real busy but he's nice. Mommy's nice too, but she smells weird and sometimes late at night she acts funny.

Rei: My gran'pa's like that sometimes. What about your daddy, Shinji?

Shinji said nothing, instead twidling his thumbs and looking at the ground.

Fuu: You neva talk 'bout your daddy.

Shinji: I dun see him alot.

Yusuke: What about when you do?

Shinji brought his knees up to his shoulders, curling into a ball.

Shinji: He's scary.

Inuyasha: Scary?

Shinji: Real scary.

Rei: Well, my gran'pa's not scary. He's nice and smart and cool! He puts up scrolls on the walls to protect against demons.

Yusuke: (points at Inuyasha) Then why's he here?

Rei: Maybe it doesn't work on Hanyous. Or maybe it doesn't do anything for baby demons.

Inuyasha: I toldja I'm notta baby!

Inuyasha stand up, looking angry.

Inuyasha: My daddy was the Inutaisho! He was the strongest dog demon in the world, and he was the one who gave me my sword so I could follow in his footsteps! I protect nice humans like Kagome who need my help, because I am the mighty Hanyou Inuyasha!

Not a moment after Inuyasha finished this brief speech, a foul smell filled the air.

Fuu: (Covering nose) Ew!

Rei: Heh. I think the mighty Hanyou Inuyasha needs a diaper change.

Inuyasha: AH! Kagome!

The hanyou quickly ran crying for Kagome for a new diaper before bedtime.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was an hour later. The children were all lying in bed, them being small enough for three to fit in a single one. Yusuke and Rei were in one, while Fuu, Shinji, and Inuyasha were in another. In her sleep, Fuu brought her hand over Inuyasha, holding him like a teddy bear. One of the snoozing hanyou's ears twitched involuntarily.

Kagome and Kazono looked at the children sleeping, kindly.

Kazono: They look alot sweeter when they're sleeping.

Kagome: Yeah. Hard to believe Inuyasha can throw such big tantrums when you see him sleeping like that.

There was a pause.

Kagome: Thanks for being so kind to Inuyasha. He doesn't like humans that much, so you were a big help to him.

Kazono: Don't mention it.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next day, the Kitsune-Gumi was walking in the forest, the castle behind them. Inuyasha was again on Shippou's shoulders.

Sango: So it was just a centipide demon?

Miroku: Yeah. It had been nailed to the bottom of the castle when it was being built. We found it squirming and wriggling on this board-

Kagome: EW! That's so gross!

Shippou: Heh... Inuyasha, it sounds like you got some fans.

Inuyasha: Huh?

Inuyasha turned around to see Kazono standing at the edge of the palace. By her feet were Fuu and Shinji. Fuu was waving happily, Shinji in a much shier manner with his teddy bear still under his arm.

Fuu: Bye-bye, 'Yasha!

Shinji: B-bye!

Kazono: Come back anytime, you lot!

Inuyasha waved back before turning around ahead again.

Shippou: Made a few friends, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Uh-huh.

Shippou: So you change your mind about castle people?

Inuyasha: They're okay... in small doses.

There, wasn't that sweet? I've got an idea for a fourthand fifth chapters already, but I dunno how long it'll be before I write them out. Be sure to leave a review. I'd love to hear from you...


End file.
